Ocean Jewel Averus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20775 |idalt = |no = 1311 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A disciple of the god Kulyuk, one of the Divine Ten. Averus's master would eventually go missing after briefly meeting with the Holy Emperor. When she began to unravel the mystery behind his disappearance, she almost saw herself exiled from the World of the Gods through a trap placed on her by a disciple serving Zevalhua, another member of the Divine Ten. However, she was able to discern through the disciple's lies, and ultimately outsmarted her opponent. Committed to rescuing her master, Averus released her hidden potential and headed towards the Holy Emperor alone. |summon = That person's intentions were noble. But a Shadow was needed to make them a reality. I wish I could have played that role... |fusion = Even if that person chose to forgive, I refuse to do the same... How dare humans use the gods... |evolution = My power is for that person only... But this sudden rush of power... Is it coming from you? | hp_base = 4085 |atk_base = 1801 |def_base = 1700 |rec_base = 1857 | hp_lord = 5830 |atk_lord = 2422 |def_lord = 2276 |rec_lord = 2456 | hp_anima = 6572 |rec_anima = 2258 |atk_breaker = 2620 |def_breaker = 2078 |def_guardian = 2474 |rec_oracle = 2654 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2224 | hp_oracle = 5087 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Ephemeral Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & probable random status ailment infliction |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis & 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Baneful Coral |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, damage dealt may slightly absorb max HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 2~5% HP & 65% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Abyss of Shells |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption and probable random status ailment infliction added to attack for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 150% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak & 50% chance to drain 2~5% HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 20774 |evointo = 20776 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (event only) |notes = *''Baneful Coral'' actually absorb HP based on damage dealt, not Max HP. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Averus2 }}